Kiss and Tell
by Cybrind
Summary: Sequel to Kiss and Make Up.   Rated M ... cuz it is.


**AN: I hadn't intended to write more to this, it just... happened. ****I firmly put the blame on those who reviewed Kiss and Make Up. If they hadn't reviewed, it would have just stayed as it was. Also I'm sure you'll recognize a line or two from in game dialogue that is just too good to leave out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He cradles her body in his arms holding her close. Hawke desperately grips his shoulders. A moaning gasp escapes her parted lips, her warm breath fanning his neck. Breathlessly her weak voice cracks. "It hurts."<p>

Fenris flinches inwardly, mentally berating himself for being so careless with her. "I know." His voice is low, deep, husky and unapologetic. Still he loosens his grip slightly trying to lessen the pain he inflicts on her. He pauses long enough to grunt out a name. "Merril."

Merril squeaks in surprise. "Oh!" Smoothly the slender elf slips around them and pulls the door open moments before he barges in through the doorway. Merril and Isabela exchange a worried glance as they follow them in the Hawke estate.

Orana gasps at the sight of her bloody broken mistress and rushes to get bandages and the first aid kit. Bodahn's head whips around at the sound of Orana's distress and shuffles Sandal off to care for Bronx. "Ah yes. Good evening, Serah. Is there anything I can do to help?" He meets them at the staircase.

Fenris doesn't wait to respond. He continues towards Hawke's bedroom. "Show Merril the way through the basement." Still without looking back, he barks out more orders. "Find Anders. Go. Now."

Merril pauses only long enough to switch directions and quickly exits following Bodhan. Isabela manages to get Hawke's door open biting her lip as she looks at her. "Is she going to be okay?"

Fenris growls. "I don't know." He shoots Isabela a scathing, accusatory glare before gently laying Hawke on her bed. "Do I look like a healer?" He throws aside his gauntlets brushing her sweaty bangs from her forehead. Kneeling beside the bed his hands immediately reach for her blood soaked torso. Hawke hisses at him her back arches. Fenris ignores her applying pressure to cease the blood flow.

Orana enters quickly. Her small feet pad silently across the room where she hands Fenris bandages. He nods continuing the pressure against Hawke's wound. Isabella huffs and folds her arms across her ample bosom. "I didn't say you are. It's just-"

"Fenris?" Merril's hesitant voice calls out to him from the doorway. She gives him a frightened glance. "He's..."

"No." He snaps through clenched teeth. Fenris refuses to look in her direction. "Do not tell me he isn't coming. He has to."

"It's not that. He simply wasn't there." Merril winces at the angry look he shoots her way. "I looked but..."

Isabela grunts. "Hanged man."

"Oh! Now why didn't I think of-"

"Merril!" Fenris' voice cuts in to her thoughts so abruptly it startles her once again, causing her to stagger backwards a step with a whimper. She quickly nods and runs from the room.

Isabela huffs while swiftly crossing the room to Fenris' side. With deft fingers she begins removing Hawke's tattered robe. Orana has opened the first aid kit and the three do their best to staunch the bleeding. Orana hands Isabela an elfroot potion. "We have got to get this bleeding under control or she won't last long enough to see if Merril manages to find Anders or not."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Fenris' deep condemning voice assaults him. Anders turns to face the elf. He has just enough time to open his mouth to respond before Fenris grips his feathered pauldrons in both hands slamming him ruthlessly in to the wall, pinning him there with his body. His face is inches from the mage's, his eyes flashing angrily, his nostrils flare as he breathes heavily through grit teeth.<p>

Anders blinks bewildered. His head throbs dully from the impact. The rest throbs due to Fenris' nearness. "Did I miss something?" His lip quirks into a half-grin, half-smirk trying to diffuse him. Looking in Fenris' intense green eyes he sees how futile his attempt is and returns to his customary anger. He reaches for Fenris' hands in order to free himself. "I don't answer to you nor-"

Fenris slams him against the wall again growling almost feral. Anders gasps, a soft moan of pain escaping his parted lips. Despite his intent, Fenris' eyes fly to the man's lips becoming achingly aware of how close their bodies are. Fenris swallows past the sudden lump in his throat. He immediately pushes away from Anders, distancing himself. "A-Anders-"

"You continue to toy with me, elf. It is most unwise." Anders steps closer to Fenris, closing the distance between them. "I swear, I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you. You're everything I hate." He cups his face with his hands. His thumb brushes lightly over his lips and down his chin. His voice lowers huskily. Slowly Anders further closes the distance between them, his lips merely inches from Fenris'. "But I can't stop thinking about you. For years I've told myself there's nothing there, but I can feel it smoldering between us."

Fenris opens his mouth to speak, no words come from him only a soft moan. Anders pulls him closer. When their lips meet all thought is lost. Anders' lips hold Fenris in a hungry, passionate kiss. His teeth pull teasingly on his bottom lip. Fenris growls deeply. Their tongues fight for dominance. Fenris presses him against the wall again. Using his superior strength to his advantage Fenris forces his knee between Anders' thighs, rubbing against him eliciting panting moans from them both.

Their groans, moans and panting echo in their ears. Their hands grasping urgently at each other. With a sudden growl Anders bucks his hips. Fenris runs his hand the length of him, his other hand pulling Anders' head back. His lips run along his jaw. "Anders..."

"Hmmm..." Anders looks at him dreamily with lust filled eyes.

"Anders..." Fenris' face full of rage. "Anders! Are you even listening to me? Hawke needed you and you were no where to be found."

Anders shakes his head briefly cruelly brought back to the reality of Fenris pacing. Anders stifles a groan, reining in his imagination. "Hawke? Why?"

Fenris steps closer and points at the doorway. "The Qunari attacked! Or have you not noticed?" Fenris shakes his head staring incredulously at Anders. "Hawke dueled and killed the Arishok!"

Anders pushes away from the wall eyes wide in shock. "What! Where is she?"

* * *

><p>Anders wipes his brow with his sleeve. "Who stopped the bleeding?"<p>

Fenris sneers from across the room. "It was a joint effort."

"That saved her life." Another wave of blue magical power leaves his palms as he holds them to her torso. Fenris snorts gaining a glare from Anders. The two simply stare until Anders pulls his gaze away first. The room grows quiet for a time allowing Anders to continue tending to Hawke's injuries. "Yes well, the worse is over. She will need to be watched for fever and possible infection."

"No." Fenris' voice is low, incredulous, shocked and grows louder with each repetition of the word. "No, no, no, no!"

"Shh, you'll wake Hawke. What is your issue now?" Anders hisses at him. He looks up at him expectantly only to see Fenris drop something on the floor making a mad dash for the door growling angrily.

Anders checks on Hawke before making his way across the room. He wipes his hand on a towel idly as he approaches the spot Fenris just vacated. Retrieving what Fenris dropped he turns the small booklet over in his hands and chokes out a gasp. "Isabela." His hands tremble as he opens the pages to see what sordid acts her mind managed to conjure up about Fenris and himself.


End file.
